geographica_wikitimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
United States (S1)
Introduction UnitedStates was a nation which was formed on April 23rd, 2019, in the Geoghraphica Minecraft server, only hours after the Mapperific reset. It was situated around the middle of the mainland United States land, and was active for about four months before it was abandoned, and eventually disbanded by staff. It’s ruins and remnants stayed on the map until the end of the reset, as a permanent mark of the legacy which the nation held, even after its eventual loss of interest. It was considered to be one of the best in terms of build quality in North America on the server, and its builds stood the test of time, staying ungriefed for the remainder of the reset. UnitedStates also proudly held a democratic, peaceful mindset throughout its entire lifespan, only being involved in one (defensive) war, which it won. At its peak, UnitedStates held the player and land maximum, reaching up to and over 25 players (colony nations were at one point used to boost the nation’s total player count even more). It had an involved and complex community of players behind it, its short history being one of rebellion and prosperity, followed by a slow and gradual loss of interest, becoming a ghost town before It was disbanded. Before Mapperific Before the Mapperific reset, UnitedStates was owned by a player named Nick (He also went by PresidentTrump in game). Nick was known as a tyrannical leader who was power-hungry and someone who led the server to total rebellion against him. Before the reset happened, 8tv and other founders of post-Mapperific UnitedStates (DXTJam, OK, Phil Scott, StoredData, BananaBlimps/Josher4000, and GodConstruct) came together to form a secret Temporary Congress group chat wherein they discussed how they would get rid of Nick in the most peaceful, harmless way. These founders would go on to have vital roles in the community, serving as leaders and people in positions of power. After Mapperific After the Mapperific reset, there was a short period of time where Geographica was completely down. 8tv and the other founders of the Temporary Congress formed their plans during this period, and enacted them shortly after 8tv founded the nation in the middle of the mainland United States territory. In the beginning of the nation, there was only a few buildings (The first being 8tv's wooden shack, which was later turned into a temporary storage building and later became useless) and a mine. They were situated in a Dark Forest biome. To their west was the sandy, desert like area before the mountains. To their north was a biome of forest. To their east was the eastern coast of the United States, and to their south was generally Texas. 8tv was the person to found the nation, but 8tv shortly after gave the faction leadership to Nick, who held that leadership for only a short few weeks before they took it back from him. In that time, they grew in size from a small faction by a river to a bustling city of a nation, gaining many members simply from having the name of UnitedStates. Most of the Pre-Mapperific members came back to this nation after the reset, which was important as it gave them the advantage of a high player count early in the reset, which was vital for obtaining more land, and therefore more overall power over the land around them. The Government The initial government plans were formed before the reset, by founder GodConstruct. It detailed plans for a democratic nation in which we would elect officials for who would run the nation; a Congress of 5, a President, a Vice President, and a Judge. This format would be used for the entire lifespan of the nation, GodConstruct becoming de facto President after the founders rebelled against Nick, taking the faction from under him and eventually kicking him out for plotting revenge against the state. This presidential position that GodConstruct held didn’t last for long, and he was given a discord administrative role after he gave the presidential role to whoever won the Presidential election. 8tv won the Presidential election by a landslide, mostly because he was one of the most involved players in planning for the Government while GodConstruct was out, essentially serving as his Vice President before that was actually a role which someone could have. Once 8tv won the election, he gave the Vice Presidential role to who came in second for that race, that being Deathchase572, a prominent member of the community at the time. He would serve as 8tv's Vice President for the remainder of the life of the nation. After winning the Presidential election, the first thing 8tv did was to hold congressional elections, soon electing 5 Congress members. The first congress was soon disbanded due to issues with inactivity. As such, a new congress was formed afterwards. After the Congress elections, I appointed a judge, Dotimi. He was one of 8tv's most trusted members of the nation. He would hold the Judge position for essentially the remainder of the lifespan of the government. The government itself was supposed to be something which would revolve power among many players at first, the elections being held every month for each position. That changed quick, however, the Congress deciding to vote for longer terms, leading to 5-month long terms. This would mean that 8tv would hold the presidency for the remainder of the reset, despite only wanting to have at most 2 or 3 months of power. 8tv wanted to limit the president’s power, especially after seeing firsthand the aftermath of the Nick Rebellion. 8tv thought that if he made an example of himself, and showed good leading skill in my position, it would be less likely to have someone tyrannical like Nick to get back into power. The Congress had lots of control over what was done, essentially being what brought change to the nation. The President, 8tv, served as the main diplomat and head of the Nation, being focused in international peace and maintaining/promoting a democratic system of government throughout the Americas. This was partly achieved through his role in creating the UNA, an international alliance bringing together various democratic nations among the mainland United States. The United Nations of America The United Nations of America (UNA) was an international alliance created to combat the creation of a soviet alliance in the Americas. It involved Oregon, the New California Republic, Amerika, the TexasRepublic, and UnitedStates. The UNA served as a way to gather democratic nations together in hopes of protecting each other from the soviet nations which threatened us as a whole. UnitedStates served as a founding part of the UNA, and was a major part of it until its eventual collapse, which occurred shortly after UnitedStates went inactive. The UNA was generally well organized, but at one point, Oregon and the New California Republic had an argument which eventually led to a full on war between the two nations and Oregon leaving the UNA. Besides for that short incident, the UNA didn’t actually do much besides serve as a way to familiarize the democratic nations of North America with each other, never really participating in wars besides for the defensive war which was held between UnitedStates and SovietMichigan. The Soviet-American War Soviet Michigan was a communist nation led by TheGamer065, and was also a puppet nation of USSA (The United Socialist States of America). Both of these nations bordered UnitedStates, but USSA wanted peace, so they never officially endorsed the war between UnitedStates and Soviet Michigan. Soviet Michigan itself was a rather small nation, but the few members it did have frequently harassed and annoyed members of UnitedStates. It got to the point where 8tv had to warn his citizens not to step outside of our nation’s borders, in fear of them being killed by members of Soviet Michigan. UnitedStates never wanted war in the first place. 8tv held a strict policy of peacefulness in his international diplomacy while on the post-Mapperific reset, and as such, he would never declare war on them. 8tv never had to, as Soviet Michigan eventually declared war on him with the hopes of annexation and his destruction. Soviet Michigan itself, as stated earlier, was a notably small nation, only holding a few more than ten to fifteen members. Its real threat was its allies, involving prominent soviet nations such as Soviet Canada, SCS, and others. It also was able to hire prominent mercenaries who held lots of experience in war, as well as the resources to fund the war in Soviet Michigan’s favor. That being said, however, UnitedStates won the war against Soviet Michigan with the help of a player named DjagaDjaga, a mercenary from SCS. With his help and our sheer manpower, we were able to turn the tide of the war against Soviet Michigan, and eventually win, the destruction to our buildings being minimal and shortly after fixed up. The terms of the treaty between UnitedStates and Soviet Michigan were fairly confusing; all of the damages and reparation payments which Soviet Michigan were forced to pay coming from their allies. That being said, that victory was enough to make sure that UnitedStates would be recognized as a power to be reckoned with, and while peaceful, held strong connections with its allies and resources. The entire war itself was also shown to be against Geographica rules. As a puppet of the United Socialist States of America, Soviet Michigan could not war without the approval of USSA. They didn’t gain their permission, and as such, the war was illegal. This led to increased payments on Soviet Michigan’s part, which were mostly used to pay DjagaDjaga back for his services, the rest going to the faction bank to keep the faction up. Category:S1 Category:Nation The Downfall In total, UnitedStates as a nation lasted for about 3 or 4 months before it was forcefully disbanded by staff as it was an inactive nation. Before that eventual disbanding, though, several things led to its inevitable demise. Most notably, UnitedStates was a victim of loss of interest. This wasn’t a secluded issue, though, players all over Geographica were losing interest in the server and leaving en masse. That being said, it hit very hard on UnitedStates, many players (Including me) eventually leaving just due to sheer boredom and lack of things to do on the server. Secondly, 8tv's demotion may be seen as a prominent reason as to the nation's downfall. 8tv's term as president eventually wore off, and with that, he left his position as President and gave it to Frozen_Phoenix, who won the overall campaign for President, SirScuffle leading a close second and becoming Vice President. Their terms didn’t involve much, though, as shortly after they were elected in, the faction went inactive, eventually leading to its disbanding by staff. Builds/Screenshots